Chocolina
Chocolina , is a merchant from Final Fantasy XIII-2 and a support character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Chocolina appears throughout the different time periods serving as a shopkeeper. The "Chocochick Down" fragment and the downloadable content episode, "Heads or Tails", reveal her true identity. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Chocolina is responsible for quests posted on the Canvas of Prayers across the world. Datalog Chocolina Chocolina is a time-traveling merchant who can be found all over the world. There are reports of this mysterious trader appearing in almost every age in history. Some rumors say that she is a certain creature that took on human form... Aside from offering an assortment of wares, Chocolina is also an expert craftsperson, able to synthesize special weapons and items from raw materials. She will, however, always insist on collecting a fee. Chocolina derives great joy from offering her services to needy time travelers, and seems to know much about Serah and Noel. Chocolina's Shop Chocolina is a mysterious traveling merchant who appears all along the timeline. She offers a variety of items to aid travelers. With the right components and a crafter's fee, Chocolina can even create special weapons and equipment. When browsing the shop menu for items, be sure you have the required components as well as a sufficient amount of gil! Appearance and Personality Chocolina has blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She wears chocobo-themed clothing, orange-and-purple bra and breeches and a ten-feather large red with yellow finishes tail on the back. She wears red wings with red-and-yellow feathers to replace her hands. Her arms sport small metallic wings. Chocolina wears a red hat shaped after a chocobo with Xs for eyes and three red-and-yellow feathers protruding from it. A chocobo chick is present in the hat. She has blue earrings, a chain with blue gems supporting her bra and a necklace with a blue gem and three red-and-yellow feathers. Brown thigh-high stockings and oversized shoes taking appearance of chocobo paws complete her look. Chocolina is an energetic, optimistic woman with a quirky sense of humor. She is persistent in getting Noel and Serah to purchase merchandise from her. Even when found in a place such as the Void Beyond where she claims to be lost and unsure of how she got trapped where she is, she still finds time to be cheerful and try to make a sale. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Chocolina is revealed to be the Chocobo Chick that Sazh Katzroy bought for his son Dajh that accompanied Sazh throughout ''Final Fantasy XIII. Eventually ending up trapped beyond time, the Chocobo Chick's wish to help others was answered by Etro, who transformed her into Chocolina as she helps Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss during their adventure, using her ability to exist in multiple timelines where she is needed. When Sazh ended up in Serendipity, Chocolina had him look for the chocobo chicks wandering around the casino. After they are gathered, Chocolina reveals herself as Sazh's chocobo chick in human form, before messing with his head by pretending to dissolve as a resolved paradox. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chocolina now manages the Canvas of Prayers, prayer boards that are scattered throughout the world where Lightning can take up various quests. Her Chocobo Chick form returns alongside Sazh. During one of the Wildlands's main quests, Chocolina holds one of Dajh's soul fragments, which is obtained by completing her Canvas of Prayers quest. She is later present in her chick form when Sazh reawakens Dajh. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- In the new world, a human Chocolina stays with Sazh and Dajh when a reporter visits Sazh for an interview. Afterward, Chocolina directs the reporter to the restaurant where the NORA work at before disappearing with only a yellow feather left behind. Creation and Development Yoshinori Kitase has stated that Chocolina was created as a waitress in Serendipity originally, but the game's director, Motomu Toriyama, liked her design and wanted to make sure that she was featured more prominently. This led to her becoming a shop clerk, and even having her own dialogue and background history.http://spong.com/feature/10110541/Interview-Yoshinori-Kitase-on-Final-Fantasy-XIII-2 The art director of ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, Isamu Kamikokuryo, has said in an interview that the inclusion of the scantily clad vendor was nonchalant and harmless, but once she was integrated into the game, she was a stark contrast to the game's tone, and went on to say that if gamers were to find it surprising it was a job well done on the developers' part.http://uk.gamespot.com/news/final-fantasy-xiii-2-roundtable-art-and-music-6345473 Voice In the Japanese version, she is voiced by , while her English voice is provided by , who also voiced Prishe fin Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Shops Chocolina sells five categories of goods: items, weapons, accessories, monster training items, and bargains, or "Special". She is also one of the only sources for purchasing Gysahl Greens, use of which allows the player to ride chocobos. The Fragment Skill Bargain Hunter reduces Chocolina's shop prices by 25%. Item Shop Weapons Accessories Monster Materials Bargain Gallery Trivia *Chocolina hates flan, as mentioned in Sunleth Waterscape 300 AF. *If the player spends over 100,000 gil at Chocolina's shop, they will earn the "Choco-boco-holic" achievement/trophy. The player also gains the achievement if they spend 100,000 gil in Serendipity. *Chocolina has Mog and Carbuncle dolls in her chest. References fr:Chocolina Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Characters